


Write Us a Fic

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Song Parody, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Who's in the mood for some Johnlock tropes?





	Write Us a Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/gifts), [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/gifts), [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts), [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts), [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts), [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).



> Sing to the tune of Billy Joel's "Piano Man"

Write us a fic, whether long or short  
Write us a fic tonight  
‘Cause l we’re all in the mood for some Johnlock tropes  
And you’ve got us feeling alright  
  
Now John and his Sherlock are cuddling  
There’s only one bed, you know  
But they won’t be too quick to see each other’s dicks  
‘Cause the burn it has got to be slow

Well the sexual tension is killing us  
And the misunderstandings are dire  
But we’re sure that they could be compatible  
If they’d only light true love’s fire

Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Well, the hotel put them in the bridal suite  
For a reason that surely makes sense  
Yes, we all know what we hope will happen now  
But the writer keeps up the suspense  
  
Now Sherlock is cuddling closer still  
And John is reacting in kind  
They are both growing harder, with lust and with ardour  
And soon they’re completely entwined  
  
Write us a fic, whether long or short  
Write us a fic tonight  
‘Cause l we’re all in the mood for some Johnlock tropes  
And you’ve got us feeling alright  
  
There’s some pretty hot sex for a first time fic  
John and Sherlock are coming undone  
And you know that it’s this that will bring us our bliss  
Their love will be second to none

And the moaning, it sounds like a haunted house  
And the groaning sounds like they’re in pain  
As they nibble and suck, as they lick and they fuck   
All the hotness will drive us insane

Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Write us a fic, whether long or short  
Write us a fic tonight  
‘Cause l we’re all in the mood for some Johnlock tropes  
And you’ve got us feeling alright

**Author's Note:**

> At nine o'clock on a Saturday, MissDavis made a [tumblr post](https://chriscalledmesweetie.tumblr.com/post/171508073210/chriscalledmesweetie-chriscalledmesweetie) that inspired lots of other writers to add verses. I hope you've enjoyed mine.


End file.
